


Not Exactly

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feelings for her have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Exactly  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers (Giles/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** His feelings for her have changed.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [last-line-first-line](http://giles-shorts.livejournal.com/) challenge at giles_shorts

He'd lost his resolve. Giles was supposed to be just her Watcher. Nothing more and nothing less. He shouldn't have feelings for his charge no matter what they were especially not the kind he was having. Feelings that made him think of warm, slick bodies wrapped in tangled sheets. _What was he going to do?_

“Are you coming?”

Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. “Beg your pardon?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I found a nest. It's all hands on deck. Are you coming?”

Giles nodded. Of course he was coming. It wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.


End file.
